


Day 033

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [33]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 033

Noll watched his captives nervously. No humans had seen the fight and the guards had not come looking for their missing comrades, but it was only a matter of time. Noll should have expected that they would have come to investigate the murdered humans, but they had thought they had been discreet enough to avoid suspicion. After all, humans murdered each other all the time in Kirkwall. Noll had become bolder in the days since the abomination attack in darktown, their way of coping with the loss of half their family. Not a healthy way in retrospect.

Gale came with some food and ale for the prisoners and Noll took them and shooed her away. The very least they could do was to make sure the guards never saw her. Both siblings wore masks to cover their faces but there was no reason to take chances.

Bit of a barn door horse bolted situation situation but still.

Noll nudged the guards awake with their foot. The younger one looked terrified, he cowered away from Noll despite their lack of aggression. The elves has spent enough time cowering from humans, it was only fair. The older guard, Brennan they believed, looked at them defiantly.

“When the Captain finds out about this she’ll march on the Alienage.”

“I know,” Noll replied, laying the food and ale where both guards could reach, bound as they were. “That’s why I haven't released or killed you yet.”

“What about guardsmen Wright?” Brennan asked.

“He got what he deserved,” Noll snapped. “Poor Arrith gets his shop vandalized; you give the criminals a slap on the wrist, and then come back to harass the victim. Elves can expect no justice from the human guards, so we either accept injustice or find our own.”

“Murder isn’t justice,” Brennan said, food and ale lying ignored beside her.

“Tell that to the hangman,” Noll replied. “Tell that to the elves who joined the Qun and were slaughtered for it. All in the name of ‘justice.’”

The other guard started screaming for help. Noll waited patiently until he had run out of breath.

“No humans within earshot friend,” They said. “Scream all you want but it won’t do you any good. Eat your food. I wouldn’t want Aveline to think I had mistreated my prisoners.” Noll turned and left.

Gale was waiting for them, a horrified look on her face..

“What did you do to them?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Noll protested. “Human howl like bitches when you take away their power. They’re cowards at heart.”

“When the guards come for them it will be an all out assault on the Alienage,” Gale said. She was barely holding it together. Noll’s heart broke for her but there was nothing they could do now but see the elves through this crisis. Their penance for helping to create it.

Noll and their friends got to work stockpiling food. When the guards came it would be a siege, and the way to survive a siege was to have more food and water then the enemy had patience. They had caches of weapons already, for exactly this sort of crisis. They were laughably outmatched, but they could make a direct assault prohibitively costly.

Noll had no idea how they were going to resolve the resulting standstill but if they could by time, hopefully someone with a more… diplomatic disposition would be able to think of something. 

They took a walk around the Alienage, everyone was scared. Noll wondered how many of them would die in the coming days. The history of humans and elves was one of vengeance and blood, with elves losing a bit more blood each time they clashed. Perhaps living in the city was the problem. Perhaps it was time to take everyone and leave; start their own Dalish clan.

They were reminded of the iconic Dalish mantra: ‘We are the last of the elvhenan, and never again shall we submit.’ Noll steeled themself and peppered for war.


End file.
